Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Homura Tamura)
|-|Space Case Madoka= |-|Satanic Madoka= Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Madoka Kaname, Satanic Madoka, Madoka LV:9999, Bar Akemi's Worst Nightmare, Captain of Space Mitakihara Base Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Satanic Magical Girl. Space Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, possibly Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall, Magic Detection. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Can BFR enemies into Hell, has a contract with the Satan of the PMMM Multiverse (However, his powers are unknown) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Armed with M.A.D.O.K.A. Giant 2, which is nearly the size of Jupiter itself in comparsion.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior in nearly any way to the main timeline Madoka Kaname.) Lightspeed with her Spaceship. Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Lifting Strength: Class Y (Through the sheer weight of M.A.D.O.K.A) Durability: Planet level+ (Survived crashing into Jupiter without much damage, according to Madoka this wasn't the first time the M.A.D.O.K.A. Giant has crashed.) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Satanic magical girls lack the convential magical stamina, uses a mech.) Range: Interplanetary with Cannons and M.A.D.O.K.A. (Has cannons that can fire missiles from the orbit of Jupiter to Pluto, destroying it. Described to be have a range of six billion kilometers.) Country with bombs (Made an explosion that covered most of Japan as well as escape the atmosphere.) Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow, High-Level Demonic Powers for Beginners (A Book), a mech, a space Base, several hundreds of bombs, a gun. Intelligence: Very high (Has access to a book about her Satanic powers, which she studies. Has an extreme understanding of her bombs, to the point that she even managed to outsmart Tamura in one timeline. Is the leader of the Space Mikihara Base, a base designed to take down alien witch threats.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Should have all the techniques from the main Madoka Kaname. Feats: * Bomber Madoka: '''Was taught by Homura to create bombs, but became so interested in the topic that she was able to create bombs inside said bombs if they ever were disarmed, outsmarting Tamura Akemi. ** Despite being a regular person, Bomber Madoka was capable of surviving a bomb whose explosion dwarfed entire buildings in Mikihara. * '''Space Mikihara Base Madoka: Armed with the M.A.D.O.K.A. Giants 1 and 2, as well as a Space Base orbiting Jupiter. The former being nearly the size of Jupiter, and the later being armed with missiles that can destroy dwarf planets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:Demons Category:Mecha Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users